In electronic circuit design, engineers use may conventional logic simulator for design verification, such that when design problem is discovered during simulation, for example, engineers may seek to identify and correct certain circuit component or portion of subject design that causes such problem. Then, after design correction, revised design is often re-simulated. Depending design size and complexity, simulation time may vary significantly. Further, during chip-level or system integration phase, circuit design changes usually require re-simulation of entire chip or system, resulting in increased simulation time, which may detrimentally impact product delivery.